


As The World Caves In

by UncleTrapper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean/Cas if you squint, End of the World, F/M, last night on earth stuff, some fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleTrapper/pseuds/UncleTrapper
Summary: It’s their last night on Earth, better make it count in the most human way possible.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel (Supernatural)/You
Kudos: 10





	As The World Caves In

Gabriel silently paced the bunker’s kitchen. She sat on the couch, Dean and Sam sat in their respective chairs at the kitchen table as Castiel leaned against the wall. No one said anything, bottle caps falling to the floor before the Archangel in the room finally spoke.

“Okay!” He lifted his arms.

“I get it, the world’s gonna end! But this wouldn’t be the first time or the last!”

The boys just stared at him in continue silence before he looked over at the young woman in the other room.

“Hey,” he moved over to her area of the couch, his voice softening as he rested his arm on the back of it behind her head. She looked so tired, her eyes red from crying as the tears stained her cheeks. He didn’t want _her_ , of all people, to think he wasn’t taking this seriously; but they could at _least_ try and have some fun before everything went to the dogs.

“Are you okay, sugar?” Gabriel questioned softly, moving some hair from her face as she sniffled.

All she could do was nod but he knew it was a lie. He wrapped his arms around her and let her sob into his chest as he kissed her head.

“So,” Dean finally spoke up. His voice was hoarse as he choked a bit on his beer. “Is this what we’re doing all night? Feeling sorry for ourselves because we couldn’t stop this thing?”

“You have a better idea. Dean?” Sam piped up.

Dean went silent again as Castiel took his turn, choosing to sit next to him.

“I suppose Dean has a point, though Death is imminent for all of you.” He cleared his throat.

“Gabriel,” the Angel lightly called towards the other room, he was answered with a groan.

“Can’t you see I’m in the middle of doing something right now?” Castiel said nothing.

As her sobs calmed down, Gabriel lightly laid her back against the couch as he got up and walked over to the trio. He perched himself down onto the fourth remaining seat and couldn’t help but think, that after _everything_ they’d gone through, _this_ was how they’d spend their last night on Earth: in an underground bunker, total silence, and the will to live absolutely gone. It made no sense to him— they fought for their lives all this time and they were just gonna accept this with a few beers? No witty comebacks, not even an argument?

The smell of chocolate quickly filled the air as the Archangel immediately turned his head to inspect. The only girl in the whole bunker stood at the oven, making chocolate chip cookies. Gabriel observed her, realizing this was about as human as they were going to get: she was sad, so she cried it out and decided she wanted cookies. He almost had to laugh at it, not _her_ , but at how pure and simple and… sweet, it was. She placed the balls of dough onto the tray and set the oven while standing at the counter and eating the dough out of the bowl.

As the other caught wind of the smell, Sam couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. He stood, walking over and grabbing a spoon for everyone so that they could all share, which she actually agreed upon without question. Sometimes you just have to share and this was one of those times, who knew when they’d get to eat raw cookie dough again? Gabriel hesitantly took his own spoon, standing close to her as she looked up and gave him a closed mouth smile as she chewed. Castiel stared in confusion before reluctantly joining in.

As the hours passed, they all joked around, drank some more, told fun stories. Gabriel found himself closer and closer to her as the night went on. Eventually, the cookies were all gone and she had one leg over his on the couch, a glass of wine in the other as his hand wrapped around her waist with her arm around his neck. Sam was slumped over on the recliner as Dean and Cas’s pinkies softly grazed each other in a small moment of affection but neither said anything. Eventually, her giggles started slowing down, her teeth lightly biting her bottom lip as Gabriel just _adored_ her, not that she could tell.

Her eyes were too glazed over for anything, he was almost sad they wouldn’t remember this. The Archangel sat there, her favorite movie on, favorite food on the table. Anything that would make her feel comfortable, his grip tightening on her waist as be held her as close as be could. She got bold and softly planted kisses on his neck and jaw, causing him to freeze before leaning in and giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. Even if this was their last night together, he wasn’t going to take advantage of her or for granted. All he wanted was to hear her laugh at something funny (which she did, many times), and for her to smile at him until this was over (which she did, many, _many_ times).

Gabriel found soon enough that she had fallen asleep on him and he couldn’t ask for a better way to die. He did everything he could to protect these little humans, and he was going to die with them. He was gonna die with _her_ , specifically, he decided that the day they’d mer all those years ago.

He just hoped it was gonna be painless.

It’s what they all deserved.

Heaven and Hell be damned.


End file.
